Because I can
by Pokegirl185
Summary: Made for IchigoHatake's first year on this website. Sorry for the late post, onee-chan. IchigoxAkako "Why do you train your Pokemon so hard?" The question was random. He was actually puzzled to such a random question but didn't show it, "Because I can." "Why do you tease me?" Another random question. "Because I can." The same response was given. "Why are you adorable?"


** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or names in this fanfiction. Thank you, now let us begin.**

**This is made for IchigoHatake's first year here in this website. Congratulations, Onee-chan! I'm sorry for the late post. ;-; I was a bit busy but now I'm back with better skills in writing and grammar. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Come on, Akako. Let's go somewhere." Ichigo pouted at her boyfriend pretending that she wasn't there. She wasn't going to give up so easily yet though. The couple was currently sitting on a brownish leather couch but the female was purposely laying sprawled against the male's lap while the male's arms were crossed. He was currently staring at the wall, secretly listening to her words.

Akako looked at anywhere but his new found girlfriend. He recently confessed to her a few weeks ago and it wasn't very long before the determined girl started to convince him from them to go on a date for the very first time.

'Sometimes it's really complicated to figure this girl out.' The male huffed under his breath slightly and looked down on her. Ichigo's pale face was a bit flustered, pink from trying to persuade to him all day. She was still in her pajamas from the day before. The time of day was afternoon and she had been trying for a quite a while. He would never admit it, but he was a bit on-board with the whole idea. Of course he would never tell her that though.

Giving out a fake hesitant sigh, he looked back at her face, "Go get ready. You wouldn't want to go out on public like this." Akako ruffled her hair messily on purpose and gestured towards her pajamas.

Her eyes light up with that familiar look of happiness that always he likes to see. Ichigo's face turn a faint shade of pink at the contact of his hand on her hair but pouted slightly at his comment. "What's wrong with I'm wearing? How about YOUR clothes?" Sticking her tongue out, she didn't even glance down at her clothes. Did she check what she was wearing at all?

"Look down." Akako's right finger pointed down at her clothes to look. So she looked. She was wearing her Torchic pajamas once again. WAIT- how long had he noticed that?!

"Be quiet, you pervert! You didn't answer my question." Processing the information, she tried to cover herself with a pillow. Her cheeks turned dark red in embarrassment as she tried to distract him from the fact that she wasn't "appropriately" dressed for viewing yet.

He rolled his eyes at her playfully, "Please, I'm not pervert. Also, would you LIKE to wear pajamas on our date in public, huh?" He male gave a smug grin at the idea.

"Aha! So you admit it IS a date?!" The red-haired girl gave a satisfied smirk and pointed up at him, ignoring the additional comment made by him.

Lowering her finger that was pointed at him, he smirked the same way, "Didn't I say that around 7 sentences ago? Now, get ready." The male flicked her forehead lightly.

"That's mean-but you didn't answer my other question though." Rubbing her forehead, Ichigo looked at him expectantly for an answer.

"I can't." His response was short. Kind of blunt too.

The girl directed a look of confusion towards him, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't." Akako repeated once again without a second thought.

"Why not?" The look of confusion was still present on Ichigo's face.

Looking down at her who was still scrawled against his lap, "You're on me."

Rolling her eyes at him playfully and removing the pillow out of the way, "I don't weigh a lot. Well I'm sorry, Sir Rudeness." The girl tried getting off of him. Keyword: Tried. Akako's arm wrapped around her waist securely and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap. Her cheeks once again flared up a bright pink color as she struggled against his grip.

"What are you doing?" Dang it, his grip around her was extremely tight. "You never said what time the date had to be. We still have time." He responded immediately, adding his other arm to secure the grip even more. If that was possible.

A glare was directed towards him,"You tricked me." The girl still tried getting away from him but the male wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

"You should have used your words more carefully, kid." the male of the relationship commented, sitting her once again on his lap, causing her head rest against his firm chest while both of her legs were together on one side of the boy. Her face turned pink at the position they were in. Ichigo wanted to get out of his grip but she was...comfortable. Her face's pink shade turned even darker. The girl hadn't been able to get a proper sleep which explained her pajamas. She had called him, trying to persuade him the day before but he didn't answer. Ichigo finally lost her patience and went to his house in the middle of the night which caused for an awkward sleep.

"First of all, I'm not a kid!" She batted his hand away from her head which was finally noticed, "Second of all, why did you trick me?"

"First of all, yes you are. Second of all, because I can."

Ignoring another comment, the girl gave an annoyed sigh at the short response, "That's not a reason."

"Well, like I said before: You should have used your words more carefully." The male snickered at her reaction.

"Smart Alec." the female muttered under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Akako cupped one of his ears, pretending not to know.

Ichigo waved it off, "Nothing~" The male chuckled silently to himself, knowing that was not going to tell anytime soon. While he laughed, the pink-eyed girl came up with a plan in her mind and internally smirked.

"Why do you train your Pokemon so hard?" The question was random.

He was actually puzzled to such a random question but didn't show it, "Because I can."

"Why do you tease me?" Another random question.

"Because I can." The same response was given.

"Why are you adorable?" Her face was tinted in pink but she didn't care. She wanted to hear the response.

"Because I can-wait a minute." His face was lightly tinted in pink. He was embarrassed for falling for such a trick. While his defense was down for a moment, Ichigo broke free and took the time to performing a little victory dance.

While performing her little dance, he laughed to himself. Akako actually knew it was going to happen but he let his girlfriend a little victory moment. For now at least. Boldly, he walked up to her and kissed her forehead lightly. Her red face made him chuckle.

He won.


End file.
